All I Want For Christmas Is You
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: Lily loves christmas and everything about it. Untill this year Ray's family comes over, along with hers, when Ray and Lily are forced to share not only a room, but a bed, will something new happen with them? Or will her cousin Torrance get there first?
1. Why?

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Radio Free Roscoe**

**Chapter 1: Why???**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

"Deck the halls with balls of holly, falalalalalalalaaaaa. Tis' the season to be jolly falalalalaaalalalalaaa." Sang Lily as she danced down the stairs. It was the day before Christmas and this was also the day they decorated for Christmas. So far, she had done the fireplace and decked them out with stockings hoping to be filled with goodies of many assortments, she also decorated the outside with the help of her father, Philip. Her mother was still away in Greenland for business and wouldn't make it back for Christmas, Lily was used to this, so she didn't let it get her down. She finally took a rest on her couch and looked all around her decorated living room. "Good Job I'd say, what about you Dad?" she asked her father.

"We did a great job Lily." Her dad said and patted her back.

"So who all is coming for Christmas?" Lily asked her father.

"Well... your Aunt's Sarah, Gertie and Ruth and than your Uncle's Tim, Rick and Bob, and than your grandmother and grandfather, and than me." He laughed.

"So... anyone else??" Lily asked hinting that she really wanted her mom to be there for at least one Christmas. Philip sat beside her and sighed.

"Honey, I know you want your mom to come here for Christmas, but as a traveling lawyer, she has obligations elsewhere. She said she'd try her hardest, but she's working on a serious murder case, and most likely won't make it."

"I know, I just wish someone I was real close to would come for Christmas too, like my mom."

"Well, I have a constellation prize for you then." Philip said.

"Really?" Lily brightened up and smiled heartily.

"Yes. The Brennen family have no family coming over and have asked to join our little fiesta now isn't that wonderful, sweetie?" her dad tried comforting her, but this just made it completely horrible, and complicated.

"Why dad? Why do they have to come over???" she questioned, she was in the middle of happy and sad.

"Well if you don't want them to then, I guess I can cancel but the-"Lily interrupted him.

"No... no never mind, it's fine." Lily said as she stared at her father's shoes.

"Good..." he said as he got up than turned back to Lily. "Lily clean your room and your bed, you and Ray are sharing your bed, mainly because the other beds are taken and we have no blanket's and pillows to lay out on the floor for him, and don't worry I trust you two... and man am I glad I got that Queen Size bed for you." Philip smiled and left her sitting on the chair.

"Great... just what I need... Ray in my house, let alone in my bed with me..." Lily sat back and sighed. "Deck the halls with sadness and woe dadadadadadadadadaaa..."

**End Of Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey all! I hope you understand what this pattern means... Let It Snow... All I Want For Christmas Is You... its out ANNUAL Joint Christmas Story written by Katie and Amanda, please give us as many reviews as everyone did on Let It Snow!**

**Much Love,**

**Manda**


	2. Bedknobs and Broomsticks

Chapter 2: bedknobs and broomsticks

Lily slowly shuffled her feet up to her room.She made her bed,and set a pink and black fleece blanket that she had made,on the foot of her bed.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree",the singer on the local soft rock radio station was singing.

I can't believe they've been playing Christmas music for 2 months straight,Lily thought to herself.

She glanced at her queen sized bed and thought of what would happen that night,when Ray would be sleeping next to her,it had been okay when they were about 3-5, but now she wondered about it.

She heard her doorbell ring,it played the what child is this music,her dad had always installed that the day after Thanksgiving,and left it up until New Years' eve.

"Howdy ho",she heard her dad say to whoever was at the door,"or should I saw ho ho ho?"

She flew down the stairs to greet whoever it was.

"AUNT RUTH",she screamed,referring to her favorite aunt who was only 6 years older than her."UNCLE TIM" She wrapped both of them into a hug. She saw a little carseat next to her aunt and bent down to see her cousin,Sydney Gabrielle,who was a month old. She looked in and saw two small bluish-grayish eyes staring back at her.

"The Randall curse",said Ruth,referring that all the women in the Randall clan had those color eyes.

Sydney was sucking on a pink pacifer,and was wearing a red and green jumper,with a head band around her small head,which wisps of blonde hair were starting to show through

"And look who came with us,to get here sooner to see you",Tim said,smiling.

"Who?",Lily said,pretneding to be clueless.

"Moi",said her cousin,Torrence

Both girls squealed,causing Sydney to start cooing.

"I travled all the way from Windsor to come see you",Torrence said,smiling.

Her and Lily were really close.

The door bell rang again.

"I wonder who that is",said Torrence.

End of chapter

**A/N: You guys are BEYOND the bestest! I cannot believe one chapter got 10 reviews, I literally LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! I really hope I can have another ten reviews this time, you have no idea how happy this has made me! Okay, this may sound corny... but it's an early christmas present to be appreciated in this fanfiction world, Thank you SO much all of you!**

**Much Much MUCH Love,**

**Manda**


	3. The Visitors

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Radio Free Roscoe

Chapter 3: The Visitors

A/N; Hope you like our annual Christmas story so far PLEASE keep reviewing! I also found a very WRONG story that was too much like ours to be coincidental, I was instantly mad, but then realized we published ours first... SO HA!!! LoL, if you want to check it out it's called Guilty Pleasures, hey if you're really REALLY nice, you'd do me big favour and leave a real MEAN review!!!THANKS!

"HEY YA!" the always sweet and hilarious Ray said as he busted through the doorway and snagged a hug from Lily.

"Hey Ray..." she said with a huge smile on her face. Torrance stood there and starred at their obvious chemistry, and just grinned a smug grin of hers, that all the Randall's could pull off.

"Who's this?" he asked her about the other girl in the room.

"This… is Torrance." The girl said as she held out her hand to the cute boy standing in front of her. "So Lily this is…. Ray" she said putting an emphasis on "Ray"

"Yes Torrance…"she said as she gave her a look that said 'shut-your-mouth'.

"So where am I to be sleeping?" Ray asked, as his family was walking all around and trying to get things situated.

"Umm… we don't have enough bedrooms… and not enough blankets… so you will be sleeping with me in my bed." Lily said as casually as she could, but she felt her face get very red.

"It's okay Lil, I won't try anything." Ray said and smiled before he left to get accustomed to his new bedroom for a couple of days.

"So… that's the guy you've loved since forever!" Torrance nearly shouted.

"SHUSH! He's just upstairs, he might hear you!!" Lily shouted back.

"You mean… he STILL doesn't know?" Torrance said cynically.

"He will… soon." Lily said in her defense.

"You bet he will." Torrance said before she dashed upstairs, and Lily followed after. Torrance burst into Lily's bedroom where Ray was sitting on the bed watching TV. "RAY! I have something to tell you! Lily-" Torrance was cut off when Lily cupped her hand over her cousin's mouth.

"Lily what?" Ray got intrigued.

"Lily… Lily is your best friend." Lily finished for her cousin, and let go of her mouth.

"Yea, but she also-" she was cut off again, but this time it was by her uncle (Lily's Father)

"Hey, guys, we are getting ready for dinner, please get ready." Philip replied, and than left.

"Ray, I'm going to get changed… it's a formal dinner, it always is on Christmas Eve, so could you leave.. same with you Torrance." Lily asked politely, they both left and Lily closed the door. Ray was headed downstairs, but Torrance stopped him.

"Ray, can I talk to you?" Torrance asked in a pleading voice. Ray thought that all Randall's looked alike, but Torrance was almost her exact opposite. She had long straight brown hair, wasn't as skinny as her, but still looked amazing. Her eyes were grey-blue, an eye color Ray hadn't seen before, and she didn't wear the same clothes, she was more the type to wear a cheerleader type skirt, and knee high tube socks. Ray, was oddly attracted to her, so he sat on the steps with her.

"Yea, what's up Tory? Can I call you Tory?" Ray asked.

"Sure… umm anyway, I know someone who really likes you, and is sorta scared to actually tell you… and I don't want to betray her by telling you, so what should this person do." Torrance asked him. In Ray's mind, he thought she meant herself, and in her mind she knew she meant Lily.

"Well, I'm sure I would like her, if she's as pretty as you." Ray flirted. Torrance was confused, had she given off the vibe it was HER?

"Well, yea, sorta, she is." Torrance smiled, and realized nobody else was around, and that she felt a sudden attraction to him, and when he leaned in to snag a quick kiss, she let him. Niether of them realized a door in the back ground was opening.

"TORY! How COULD you!" Lily shouted as Ray and Torrance broke apart quickly, and Lily stormed back into her room.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Nay Nay!

"TORRANCE ALEXSIS",Lily called out,glaring.

"Lily,I-i-i'm...",Torrance said,running up into the bathroom.

Lily sat next to Ray and asked,"So you like her better than me?"

"No,I just got caught up in the moment,you know?",Ray replied.

"Yes,I do",Lily answered,remembering the whole smakaroo secret.

"Do you forgive me?",Ray started,pulling Lily's head towards his.

"Of Course",Lily said...their heads were less than 2 inches apart,they were leaning in and-

"GRANDMAS HERE",some one screamed...Lily and Ray bumped heads,

"Dammit",Ray said,rubbing his forehead.

Lily saw Torrance come down the stairs. Lily looked at her and ran into her room.

"Lily,wait. I know you're mad at me but your going to have to talk to me sometime...Please just forgive me?"

"Ok,but you know how I feel about Ray"

"Yes,and I'm sorry...but hey I remember this one time-"

"If you say at band camp I will smack"

"Anyways,I remember this one time me and you were about 9, I liked Ben Collins,and you went right up to him and kissed him on the cheek, and said it was in place of me"

"Yea",Lily said,smiling.

"Let's go back downstairs and see Doo Da and Nay Nay",Tor responded," we seriously need better names for Grandpa and Grandma...who calls there grandma Nay Nay??"

Lily laughed,she linked arms with Torrance and they went down stairs to greet their grandparents.

End of chapter 4

**A/N: I love you all for reviewing! WE should have this finished by x-mas, so it will be like perfect. BTW yet again I do the ODD numbered chappies, and KT does the EVEN numbered chapters!**


End file.
